When You Wish Upon A Star
by DivineJudgment
Summary: All the Harvest Goddess wanted was a little romance in her life. A spark that sent he heart atwitter. With her next birthday rapidly approaching, she had one choice- she had to trust a shooting star. Jack x Harvest Goddess ; Oneshot


_I feel for the Harvest Goddess. Nobody ever seems to marry her. However, just today I was wed to the Harvest Goddess on Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I decided that the Harvest Goddess needed a little more love in fanfiction so I decided to write a little tale about her. This story takes place in Isle Castanet (Animal Parade) and is one generation before the start of the game, that's why the Goddess' name isn't correct._

_I hope you enjoy and please take the time to review! It helps me get more motivated to write more stories!_

* * *

_A Jack x Harvest Goddess Tale: When You Wish Upon a Star_

The night was cold and the sky was black. The villagers of Isle Castanet were sound asleep in their beds, dreaming peaceful dreams of fame and fortune. But their was one figure who did not happen to be sleeping on this clear Spring night.

The figure sat in a small field of tulips. Her cyan hair blew gracefully in the cool air, as did her emerald gown. The figure sighed. "There's only two more days until my birthday. Not that it matters. I doubt anyone in this town even recalls my birthday..."

She got up from her resting place and glided throughout her spring. Five small sprites were sprawled across various locations, their little arms and legs wriggling about in their dreams of pleasure. She grinned- they were adorable, she had to admit. She came to rest on a small rock in the middle of her pond.

"Get ahold of yourself, Gemini. You're the Harvest Goddess, remember? Your job is for others to worship you and respect you, not throw parties."

It was then that a shooting star passed over her head. It was golden and glittering, like the morning rays of sunlight. Gemini closed her eyes tight and wished.

_Oh wishing star, please let this birthday be special. Please..._

* * *

The next morning brought refreshing gales of wind and morning dew drops were scattered on every inch of grass in sight. In the center of Isle Castanet lay a farm, laden with strawberries, turnips and potatoes of every shape and size. A young man was tending to his fields with his watering can in hand. He wiped his brow with his arm and pushed back his ruffled chestnut hair to keep it out of his face as he watered.

"Phew, I grew so many crops this season. I think I overdid it a bit. But I hope _she_ enjoys my offering." The boy headed off into his barn and coop to feed and brush his various livestock and poultry and then trudged back to his house. He flopped onto his bed and sighed, exhausted.

"Geez, a farm is so much work. But in the end it pays off. Not to mention, all these crops make _her_ happy. At least, I hope so." The boy leaped off the bed and checked the calendar that hung on the wall.

There was a small heart next to tomorrow's date- Spring 8th. He nearly fell backwards.

"Oh gosh, it's here already? I don't know if I have enough time to get ready! Ok, ok, calm down, Jack. You can do this. Breath in and out, in and out." Jack sighed, trying to calm himself.

Tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

* * *

Gemini woke up to find herself surrounded by a small group of tiny sprites. They were grinning from ear to ear and clapping as she awoke. "What's this?" She questioned.

The Harvest Sprites took in a deep breath of air and then sang, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gemini! Happy birthday to you!" They clapped and cheered and danced about her for a few moments before collapsing in a big heap.

"Thank you everyone! You are all so sweet! What would I do without you?" Gemini cooed happily. She patted them all individually on the head and thanked them each.

"We've got presents!"

"Yeah, we do!"

"Big gifts!"

"Small gifts!"

"All sorts of presents!" They all chimed and lined up.

Alan was at the front of the line and handed Gemini a maroon Tulip. Ben was next and presented her a Morning Glory, the color of teardrops. Collin was third and gave her a golden hyacinth. Daren had gotten a Green Bell Flower for the Goddess and finally, Edge had been able to find a violet Begonia for his mistress.

Gemini accepted all of their gifts graciously, thought she still was not entirely thrilled. _Something is missing..._ she thought downcast. _There's a void in my heart that is not filled with these pleasantries and parties. But what could it be?_

"Oh yeah!" Alan shouted, "I almost forgot! There's one more person who has a gift for you!"

Gemini perked up at this. Who else would think of giving her a gift? Ignis was the only other one who even knew about her birthday, and she HIGHLY doubted _he'd_ ever show up. He didn't seem to care too much about his younger sibling.

As she was pondering, a young human approached the dazed Goddess, holding a box. "Harvest Goddess?" Gemini jumped up from the voice.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I got a bit lost in thought." Gemini stuttered as her heart went atwitter. It had been something that happened often as of late. Whenever the farmer came to visit, her heart would race and she would have no words to say. It was a very confusing feeling and it frustrated the Goddess to no end.

"Well, I just wanted to say happy birthday! And I, uh, got you a gift! I hope it's okay!" Jack replied and thrust an ornately wrapped box towards her.

Gemini was stunned. She didn't think a single mortal knew about her birthday. Had she ever mentioned it? Or was Jack simply that good of a romanticist? She highly doubted the latter.

"Thank you, Jack." She responded as she neatly unwrapped the gift. In it lay six jars of Royal Jelly- her favorite. Her cheeks suddenly turned bright crimson as she looked up at the farmer who awaited her response with eager twinkling eyes. "Oh my goodness! Jack, how did you know? This is my most absolute favorite item!" She beamed and flashed him a dazzling pearly white smile.

Suddenly, he grabbed her petite hand and whispered, "Let's take a walk." Gemini nodded, a bit dumbstruck. The two traversed through Gemini's vast field of tulips and roses and all sorts of exotic species of flowers. The duo stopped at a patch of blue mist flowers.

"Jack, what exactly do you need? Flower viewing is pleasant and all, but what really is it that you need? I will help you in any way I can, just say the word."

Jack stayed silent as he reached down and picked a Blue Mist Flower, the only one out of the patch that Jack had replaced the stem with the Blue Feather, out of the ground and kneeled down on one knee in front of the Goddess. "Marry me."

The Goddess reeled backwards. Marry him? Did he truly love her? Could a mortal really fall for a goddess such as she?

She now recognized this strange feeling that had consumed her as of late. Her beating heart. Her dream-filled head. The constant pull of her hand towards his. She loved him. And now, she knew her love would never go unrequited. She had found the one person who loved her as much as she loved him.

"Yes, Jack. I love you. I've felt this strange feeling for months on end. It would always pull me towards you like a magnet. And now I know that feeling to be love. Let's be together. Forever."

The two embraced and shared a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight. They'd stay in each other's arms forever.

* * *

_13 Years Later..._

It was a very special occasion at Etherea Farm. A family was seated at a table laughing and singing. There was one man, strong and lean with oak brown hair that fell in his face.

An angelic woman stood by his side. She was tall and slender with a teal dress and jade hair that reached down to brush against the ground. Her arm was wrapped around her husband and they kissed each other softly on the lips.

A teenage girl sat across the table from her mother. Her flowing periwinkle hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and she wore a crimson and black dress that touched her feet. Two translucent white pixie wings sparkled from her back.

A young boy sat across from his father. His hair was pure white with bangs the flew in front of his face. He donned a Fantasy indigo-and-violet vest and a golden halo formed above his head.

"Happy anniversary, Jack." The woman said and grinned. Her and her husband embraced.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Gem." Jack replied. Their two children started giggling and snickering at their parent's "lovey-dovey mush" as they called it.

"Aww! How sweet, eh Leo?" The girl giggled and asked mockingly to her brother.

"Sure is, Sephia!" Leonardo responded and the two burst into laughter.

"All right, all right! Enough, you two! Now, let's get our special surprise for Mommy, huh?" Jack said, winking at his children.

The children bolted off to their room and returned lugging a large gift box. "Oh my! Jack, Sephia, Leo- what is this?" Gemini asked.

"Open it." Jack prodded with pleading eyes. Gemini floated up to the top and slipped off the top. Inside were three smaller presents. She took out the first. There was a tiny card attached that read:

_Dear Mom,_

_Happy anniversary! Thank you so much for being a great mom! I can't wait until I can inherit the title of Harvest Goddess and be an amazing angel like you are! I love you!_

_ -The Harvest Princess, Sephia_

Gemini grinned and opened the box. Inside was a snowglobe. In it were two figurines of her and Jack dancing around in her spring. Gemini was shocked. "Sephi, dear, how did you get this?"

"I made it." Sephia replied simply. She kicked her foot shyly and continued, "D-do you like it?"

Gemini embraced her daughter and whispered, "I love it." She then continued to get out her next box. Another card was attached.

_Dear Mom,_

_I hope you have a wonderful anniversary. I wasn't sure exactly what to get you so I hope this is okay. Like Sephia, I made this one myself, but I'm not sure if it turned out okay. ...I love you._

_ -The Harvest Prince, Leonardo_

Gemini withdrew the contents of the second box and found herself holding a scepter and tiara. The scepter was made of pure silver and was adorned with crystals and the tiara was covered in diamonds. It left the Goddess speechless. "You made this, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "I went to the mine everyday with Matt to find jewels. ...Well, I would search for the gems and he would goof off and whack the moles that came along. But it took me a while to get all the silver and diamonds and crystals for it. I hope it's okay." Gemini swung her arms around her son and thanked him too. She immediately put on her tiara and spun around playfully.

She pulled out the final box that was a bit larger than the others and set it down. There was no card but she had a feeling it would be more special than anything she could imagine.

Inside the box was a figurine of her, made out of pure crystal. Not only her, but her entire family was there. Jack, Sephia, Leo and even her Harvest Sprites and Ignis, her only brother. Underneath the figurines was an ebony book with golden print that read: _Friends Forever._

Inside were photographs of every special moment they had shared together. From Jack's proposal to Leonardo's birth, it was all there.

At the sight of this, Gemini began to tear up. "Thank you, everyone. I love you all so much." The family shared a group hug and after a moment, they let go of each other.

Gemini then pointed her scepter towards the children's bedrooms and shouted, "Now, my subjects, off to bed!" The children groaned and then marched off to their room.

Gemini turned towards her husband, her eyes still wet with tears. "Jack, is this the life you wanted? I'm always so worried that I can't always be home that you and the kids feel so disconnected from me. ...Am I a bad wife?"

"Honey, this life is everything I asked for and more. And don't ever trouble yourself with that. We all love you and that's all that matters." The two kissed each when suddenly, Gemini withdrew. "What's wrong?"

Gemini grinned and stared at her husband, her eyes gleaming. "Jack, it kicked." Jack looked bewildered. "Well, I think we may have another addition to our family very soon. Think you can handle it?"


End file.
